


Innamorato

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre è di servizio sul ponte di comando, il capitano James Kirk, si lascia andare ad insoliti pensieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innamorato

A volte mi sento un completo idiota e mi pare incredibile che io, il capitano James Kirk, perda la testa fino a questo punto e non riesca più a pensare a nient’altro che a lui. Mi capita spesso, infatti, di soffermarmi ad osservare il primo ufficiale Spock e di venire rapito dalla sua grazia e bellezza.  
   
Anche ora, mentre me ne sto seduto sulla poltrona del comandante e ‒ di tanto in tanto ‒ sbrigo una qualche incombenza, non riesco a resistere alla tentazione di voltarmi e spiare la sua alta e sinuosa figura muoversi con agilità sul ponte. Perdermi nei suoi profondi occhi scuri è così facile, che la mia mente vola al ricordo della nostra prima volta.  
  
Ed è allora che realizzo per davvero la portata dei miei sentimenti.  
   
Mi capita spesso di meditare su come abbia fatto ad innamorarmi di lui: del gelido vulcaniano dalla ferrea logica e dall’umanità latente. E ogni volta che ci rifletto, arrivo sempre alla medesima conclusione: sono completamente pazzo, ubriaco d'amore per un essere che ha passato la sua intera vita a sopprimere le emozioni, cercando di nascondere a tutti la propria natura terrestre.  
   
Ammetto che alcuni aspetti del suo carattere sono piuttosto irritanti. Se, ad esempio, fossi anche di poco simile al dottor McCoy, sono sicuro che trascorreremmo la stragrande maggioranza del nostro tempo a litigare. E invece è sufficiente abbozzare e non lasciarsi trascinare da Bones in discussioni sterili. Io e Spock siamo diversi! L’ho accettato e ho smesso di far notare di continuo le nostre differenze, pretendendo d’avere ragione; preferisco fare altro con lui che bisticciare.  
   
   
«Capitano…»  
   
   
La voce dell’ufficiale Coats arriva a stento alle mie orecchie, e sobbalzo leggermente quando mi sento sfiorare da lei.  
   
«Capitano Kirk, si sente bene?»  
   
Mi volto piano verso di lei, ammirando il suo aspetto esteriore. Devo ammettere che è proprio una bella donna: alta, formosa, ben acconciata... Dal suo sguardo preoccupato e dal modo in cui mi tocca, però, comprendo quanto sia in ansia per me.  
   
Devo avere un aspetto orribile.  
   
«Cosa c’è, ufficiale Coats?» chiedo distrattamente.  
«Aveva una strana espressione, è sicuro di sentirsi bene?»  
«Sto benissimo, torni al lavoro».  
   
La vedo annuire con poca convinzione, dopodiché andare lentamente verso la propria postazione.  
   
Non faccio a tempo nemmeno a pensare a Spock, che ‒ poco dopo ‒ percepisco la sua presenza al mio fianco.  
  
Sorrido quando lo vedo affiancarsi, porgendomi poi un rullino di comando.  
   
  
Sfioro fugacemente le sue dita affusolate, notando immediatamente l’imbarazzo che ho suscitato in lui: si è irrigidito e le sue guance si sono tinte deliziosamente di verde.  
  
  
_«Vorrei poterti toccare alla luce del sole, Spock, e non essere costretto a rubare uno dei tuoi baci vulcaniani mentre siamo di servizio sul ponte. Desidererei avere più spazio per noi due e che la nostra relazione fosse compresa e capita da tutti»._  
   
Forse, però, bramo l’impossibile.  
   
«Capitano».  
  
La sua voce suadente mi risveglia dal leggero torpore nel quale sono caduto, gli sorrido cercando di non dare a vedere il mio turbamento, lui però sembra non cascarci.  
  
«Le suggerirei di ritirarsi nella sua cabina, mi pare molto stanco» conclude.  
«Dice?».  
«Ho notato che ha trascorso l’ultima ora a fissare il vuoto, cosa che lei non fa mai mentre è di turno. Ritengo quindi opportuno che trascorra il resto della serata nella sua stanza; più tardi provvederò io ad aggiornarla».  
«Se la mette in questa maniera… ma le raccomando di mantenere la sua promessa, perché abbiamo alcune questioni di cui discutere».  
«Certamente».  
   
Mi alzo stiracchiandomi un poco, notando distrattamente il primo ufficiale prendere il mio posto e, quando poco dopo entro nel turbo ascensore, mi lascio andare stancamente contro la parete fredda. In effetti Spock aveva ragione, sono esausto! E sono certo che non è a causa di quel bacio e dell’imbarazzo che gli ho fatto provare, che mi ha spinto a lasciare il ponte. Ho la fortuna di conoscere a fondo il suo animo e so quanto possa essere dolce e sensibile.  
   
Ancora mi tornano in mente i nostri momenti d’intimità, quando mi stringe tra le sue braccia e mi bacia stando sempre attento alle mie esigenze…  
  
E di nuovo capisco quanto sarebbe vuota la mia vita senza di lui.  
   
 

*

   
   
Il cicalino alla porta, mi sveglia dal sonno leggero nel quale ero caduto. Mi sollevo leggermente cercando inutilmente la casacca della divisa.  
  
«Chi è?» urlo a gran voce, massaggiandomi la testa, mentre provo a ricordare dove diavolo l’ho messa.  
«Spock».  
  
Beh, forse non poi così necessario che io mi rivesta.  
  
«Entri» rispondo, alzandomi dal letto.  
«Capitano», esordisce raggiungendomi con fare incerto, «le ho portato il rapporto di queste ultime due ore» conclude porgendomi il rullino.  
«Grazie, l'appoggi pure sulla scrivania» rispondo distratto.  
  
  
Distratto… beh forse non lo sono così tanto come do a vedere e non sono nemmeno insonnolito; la verità è che, da quando entrato, i miei sensi si sono accesi.  
  
Ora ho solo voglia di toccarlo e baciarlo, di lasciarmi sopraffare dalla passionalità che cerca in tutti i modi di soffocare.  
  
Non voglio parlare di lavoro; voglio lui!  
  
Lo desidero con tutto me stesso.  
   
  
«Voleva parlarm…» non gli permetto di dire altro, che mi avvento su di lui. Con avidità bacio le sue labbra, mentre cerco di sfilargli la maglia azzurra. Spock non si oppone, risponde ai miei baci e si lascia toccare; mi permette di spogliarlo e, infine, d’aiutarlo a stendersi sul letto.  
«Avevo percepito il tuo desiderio d’avere un rapporto sessuale, Jim» sussurra, strusciandosi sotto di me con involontaria sensualità.  
«Non ho fatto che pensarci per tutto il tempo, Spock, tu mi passavi accanto e l’unica cosa che desideravo era sbatterti al muro e baciarti».  
«Come al solito le tue emozioni prendono il sopravvento sul tuo lavoro».  
  
Sorrido malizioso, ma non rispondo. In questo momento ho solo voglia di farlo tacere a modo mio.  
   
Divoro le sue labbra con passione, accarezzandogli torace e scendendo fino alla cinta dei pantaloni. Voglio che i suoi abiti spariscano e che lui stia nudo sotto di me.  
   
  
E quando poco dopo l’ho finalmente alla mia mercé, mi sento appagato.  
  
  
La vista del suo corpo ‒ finalmente privo di vestiti ‒ è uno spettacolo unico e meraviglioso.  
  
  
Sono eccitato dalla sua bellezza, dai suoi muscoli perfetti e sodi, dal suo sguardo offuscato e dalle sue guance deliziosamente tinte di verde.  
   
Quando entro dentro di lui, la vista si annebbia e provo solo il forte desiderio d’abbracciarlo.  
  
E allora lo faccio, mentre mi muovo lentamente ‒ dando piacere ad entrambi ‒ lo stringo più forte che posso ed il leggero sospiro che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra sottili, mi eccita tanto da farmi raggiungere l’apice.  
   
  
 

*

   
   
Il primo ufficiale Spock, il vulcaniano che amo e che mi ha cambiato la vita, è steso al mio fianco. Stringe piano le mie dita, mentre mi accarezza con fare dolce. Questo è il momento che più preferisco, dopo che gli ho dato piacere, Spock si sta prendendo cura di me. Da perfetto idiota innamorato quale sono, desidero sempre e solo questo: stare dolcemente abbracciati.  
  
«Jim?»  
«Sì?»  
«Provo sentimenti d’amore, per te»  
  
Nell’ascoltare la sua buffa dichiarazione, non riesco a trattenermi dal sorridere.  
  
«Anch’io ti amo, Spock».  
   
E mi sento stupidamente innamorato.  
   
  
**Fine**  
  



End file.
